Some of the machines used in lifting and conveying cargo containers are described in a recent article, May 1975, in Containerisation International at page 43 et seq. The article written by David R. Lauder of Containerbases Ltd. discusses the advantages and disadvantages of a number of machines and comments on the best applications of each type.
Amongst the machines discussed are: